


"Anything for you, sir"

by duckhouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, JimRin, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Seviarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhouse/pseuds/duckhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin handles a very tense Jim. Luckily, he knows exactly how to relax his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Anything for you, sir"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamboyantlycriminal (error221b)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/error221b/gifts).



All my assignments were perfectly executed, sir. Anything else I can do for you tonight? SvM

  
  


Look at you, what a good boy you are, Moran. What’s the occasion? JM

  
  


Simply doing my job, sir. SvM

  
  


You’re not usually this… efficient. JM

  
  


Actually, I am. You just never seem to notice, James. SvM

  
  


Boss or sir. JM

  
  


Come on, don’t pull that crap now. SvM

  
  


Moran, I warn you. Continue running your mouth like that and I will have you punished. JM

  
  


What’s it with you today, Jimmy? Was Bash too tired to give you the time of the day? SvM

  
  


Office. Now. JM

  
  


Jim, snap out of it. It’s me, Severin. SvM

  
  


Don’t make me repeat it. JM

  
  


Look, I did my job well today. I emailed you my report right afterwards, and let you know over text now. I got no idea what I did wrong. I’ve been on my best behaviour. SvM

  
  


Are you disobeying a direct order, Moran? JM

  
  


 

  
  


What the hell was wrong with Jim today? Severin stared at his phone and rolled his eyes. Great, now his cigarette was dead and it the ash had stained his trousers. Jim was a fucking diva and it got ridiculous how he let it all out on everyone else.

Alright, fine, maybe Severin liked to provoke him, but this, today, was completely uncalled for.

He checked the pack of smokes which looked like it was run over by a tank; of course it was empty. A heavy sigh left his throat and he crumbled the box up in his fist before he let it fall onto the pavement, deliberately ignoring the dustbin at the corner of the street.

Fucking fine, if Jim wanted to pull his professionalism now, he’d play along. Get this over with and go home.

Severin entered his car and sped up towards Conduit Street. He parked on Sebastian’s usual spot since his car was missing. On his way upstairs, he felt the lack of nicotine and nerves built up with every second he thought of Jim’s unnecessary attitude earlier.

  
  


Severin knocked lightly on the door and swiped his hand over his trousers once again. A habit he had picked up every time before he was to meet Jim.

“Come in,” came from inside and Severin sucked in a sharp breath before he stepped inside the office.

The dark wood and the heavy books around the man gave him even more of a scary presence than Severin seemed to remember. However, he could certainly feel the anger in Jim’s smile, which was now directed at him.

“Good afternoon, sir.”

His adder’s smile widened.

Severin’s gut twisted.

“Now, dear, explain to me what was going through your head when you were typing these off,” Jim leaned back in his chair, the fingers of his left hand swiping over his phone’s screen, scrolling down the conversations he and Severin had exchanged.

Severin took a seat, uninvited, opposite of Jim, his chair in safe distance from the other.

“Answer me.” The sterile, playful expression faltered instantly. This wasn’t a game now, Jim was angry.

“Jim, listen, I swear I got no idea what the fuck is wrong. It’s not like it’s the first time I sent you a goddamn text message. Did I offend you or something?” Playing it cool was impossible, not with the man’s endlessly dark pupils staring through him.

“Watch. Your. Language.” The tense tone cut through the air as a knife would cut through flesh.

“What’s your problem with me suddenly?!” Severin stood now. As if he was going to sit here and listen to Jim’s unjustified threats.

The contours on Jim’s face deepened and made his face look ten years older immediately.

Did he go too far?

“I don’t have a problem with you.”

For some reason he couldn’t quite explain, that answer made Severin grin, “good,” he murmured and walked around the monumental desk in the room and stopped behind Jim on his chair.

“You’re dismissed, Moran.”

With a forceful pull, he turned the small man around. He made Jim face him now and before the other could react accordingly Severin trapped him in his seat, his arms caging Jim.

Their faces were centimetres apart and the blond could almost taste him with his inhales.

Severin smirked but Jim didn’t think this was funny. At all.

“I told you to leave.”

“But you didn’t tell me what’s gotten you so awfully taut today.”

Jim raised his eyebrows in response, putting his bored façade on. He was too tired for games.

“Did someone annoy you? Tell Rin and he will have the mean people blown up, hm?” Severin crouched onto the floor in front of Jim, his chest pressed against the other’s knees.

“It’s not relevant who or what did, I wan- Severin…”

Severin’s hand wandered over the man’s thigh in a gentle manner and slid down his knees where Jim did not even try to withstand the other’s fingers that were parting his legs now. The blond shifted closer.

“So tense, Jimmy…”

Jim inhaled through his nostrils, dragging oxygen through to his brain to make him think clearly, when he heard the clatter of his belt buckle. He looked down onto Severin’s skilful movements and noticed his suit trousers forming a bulge underneath the man’s hands.

“Responsive one, aren’t you? Doesn’t my brother take good enough care of you, kitten?”

His trousers were dragged down to his ankles and Jim felt shivers run down his back.

“Tiger’s simply been a bit tired lately…” he whispered with a dry throat.

“Too tired for you?”

Jim was hard and Severin loved it. The way his boss was a mumbling mess and they didn’t even get started yet.

With a sturdy pull, he dragged Jim on the edge of his seat. His legs on both sides of Severin’s torso who was kneeling in front of him. The man’s pants were tight and Severin wondered if Jim had gotten off at least once this week.

Slowly, he started to palm Jim’s erection through the thin fabric of his underwear. It didn’t take a lot to draw small, melodic moans from the man’s lips. Severin noticed his hands were clutching the chair’s armrests desperately and increased the pressure on his touches mercifully.

Jim muttered something inaudible underneath his breath that got heavier with every exhale now.

When Severin decided that enough precome had leaked through the man’s underwear, he gently tugged at the waistband and pulled it down his legs. The tip of Jim’s cock glistened eagerly and Severin couldn’t but lick his lips at the sight.

“It’s a real shame Seb neglected you, I’ll have to talk to him,” he whispered, his breath coated the man’s erection with a cool breeze and Jim’s lips trembled with anticipation. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from whining but Severin already grinned at the sound.

The blond wrapped his mouth around Jim’s head and began sucking slowly. His tongue run up and down the slit, playing with it firmly as he felt the tension build up slowly in Jim's erection.

The man underneath him shifted in his seat slowly, careful not to pull out of Severin accidentally as he made himself more comfortable. He certainly knew what he was doing, he had to admit, and he leaned back now, leaving Severin to it.

"Ve~ry well, Se-e-verin," he moaned lowly while his left hand's fingers found their way onto the man's hair where he pulled needily for more. This was just Moran teasing him smugly, but Jim wasn't having any of it. Not anymore, atleast.

His legs clung onto the man's body, wrapped around his shoulder blades, and forced his cock into Severin. The unmistakable sound of gagging only turned Jim on more and he held his head in place tightly by his grip.

Finally he found a better use for Severin's mouth than his rude remarks.

And Severin would be lying if he said he didn't get hard from only Jim's fingernails that dug into his skull and took control now.

Despite the man's brutal neglect on his throat, Severin managed to calm down and focus on breathing through his nostrils while his eyes filled with tears, the chocking sensation still too present for his body to ignore it. It was by accident when Severin's green, watery eyes looked up and met Jim's. His eyes were black, the lust that filled his pupils was hypnotic and he couldn't look away.

Soon, he began hollowing his mouth rhythmically coordinated to Jim's thrusts. His tongue pressed firmly against the thick, pulsating vein on the underside of his cock, trying desperately to take over at least some control over again.

But Jim had stopped when he noticed that and sat up from his position. With his other hand, he reached for the man's nose and crimped his airways. And then, he sped up. Until Severin's head turned burgundy and his eyes fluttered closed, Jim forced him to inhale his cock.

“Know your place, pet,” it was a gentle smile that he gave him as he stroked over his cheek and leaned back into his seat again.

The grip on the man's skull loosened and Severin didn't mistake it for anything else than an order.

He propped himself up on his knees into better position, and deep-throated Jim's full length, until it hit the back of his throat; and further, as Jim's hips bucked up one more time.  
Severin began to bob his head, faster than Jim had fucked it before. Deeper, too. Deep enough for Severin not to think it was ridiculous that he could taste iron on his tongue

The tears were leaving sweaty trails over his face and he wasn't certain but Jim might have wiped them off with his finger once.

With Jim's growing tension, Severin increased his pace. It didn't matter how much it hurt how recklessly Jim wanted to reach his orgasm, he enjoyed it.

He moaned around Jim's erection, stimulating him with the vibration of his throat.

“Your mouth feels so good for Daddy,” Jim breathed and it went directly to Severin's aching cock.

Jim's hand was resting on the small of the other's neck, stroking his skin comfortingly without any pressure. And Severin looked up with blood-shot eyes to watch the man as he deep throated him.

Jim pulled Severin close with his fingers.

The warmth inside of him turned to heat.

And he pulled him closer.

Jim arched his back-

Severin sucked onto the tip eagerly, gathering all of Jim's semen in his mouth before drinking it up.

Not a word left Jim's lips as he pulled his clothes on again, tucking his shirt neatly back into his trousers and buckling his belt close, all along watching the Severin's content smile being filled up with his come.

Severin licked his lips and got onto his feet. He coughed blood into his palm and hoped Jim didn't see it.

“In the kitchen. Top shelf on the right. Up there in the back.”

“Excuse me?”

“Honey.”

“Wh-”

“For your throat.”

A pause.

“Good job today, Severin.”

“Anythng for you, sir.”


End file.
